Night Out
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke had a deal, but the outcome might turn out a little different than they thought. ONESHOT but I will add a squeal. Please help me come up with a name for the sequel! TOYS, SASUNARU YAOI LEMON


**WARNING!! THIS STORY CONTAINS SASUNARU YAOI LEMON!!! AND SEX TOYS! *and mentions of handcuffs and blindfold* IF YOU DONT LIKE, I COMMAND YOU TO DISAPPEAR!!! WHOOSH! IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE CONTINUE :)**

**AN: YEAH, I actually liked the way this turned out. It was really exciting the write, espescially since I wrote it at midnight! It was supposed to be...shorter but I had too much fun with it. I really tried to make Sasuke as Sasuke-ish as possible as Naruto as Naruto-ish as possible. But...I'm not good at that.**

**IMPORTANT! I am writing a sequel to this and I really need a name for it! You'll know what it's about after you read this, and for the life of me I can't think of a good name. YOUR HELP WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!**

**Please review my friends! I LUFF REVIEWS!**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto does not belong to me. The sex they have, however, does belong to me. YAY.**

A fifteen year old Sasuke Uchiha waited impatiently outside, leaning against a brick wall. His arms folded, he tapped his foot in frustration, silently regretting his decision to do this in the first place.

He shivered as a rush of cold wind sliced past his bare legs, ruffling his hair around.

_Stupid…dobe, _he thought angrily, sliding his hands past his waist in embarrassment. He pushed down the silky black skirt that threatened to float up too high, bending down to conceal himself as much as possible. He felt strange and uncomfortable in that specific article of clothing, because he had never really worn one before. He liked it when he saw somebody _else _in a skirt, but the feeling of the thin fabric rubbing his member was unbearable.

How could Naruto do this everyday!?

Speaking of the annoying blonde, where was he? Wasn't he supposed to be done with school by now?

Sasuke closed his eyes, wondering what time it was. If someone saw him…

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice called from afar. He appeared around the corner still in his uniform, but stopped dead when he saw the young teenager in front of him.

"Oh my god, you actually did it!" He burst out laughing, holding his sides and biting his lip to keep from hooting out loud.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke hissed, blushing.

"I just--d-didn't think y-you'd actually _do it_!" Naruto composed himself after a couple more giggles, approaching the skirt-clad Uchiha and staring at him openly.

"You look hot," the kitsune commented, looking Sasuke up and down, stopping momentarily to gawk at the incredibly short skirt. "Where'd you get that skirt?"

"I-I-I borrowed it from someone," the dark-haired student muttered with red cheeks, shuffling his feet.

"From who, might I ask?" Naruto pressed, coming closer and closer with every passing second.

"Th-that's not important!" Sasuke insisted, his next sentence interrupted by Naruto swiftly grabbing the younger boy's hips, sliding his hands up the small skirt and rubbing the creamy thighs underneath. He leaned down so he could grasp the edge of the clothing with his teeth.

"You're lucky I don't have a nose like Kiba," Naruto whispered, pulling up the skirt. Sasuke whimpered, pushing the yellow head away.

"I g-got it from S-Sakura," he finally admitted, earning a suppressed guffaw from his friend.

"Stop laughing!" The Uchiha ordered. "Or the deal is off!" Naruto held his tongue, remembering with a smirk the deal they had come up with.

"If I wore a skirt," Sasuke recollected, "You'd let me choose the sex."

"I remember, I remember," Naruto waved it off. "So what did you decide on?" Sasuke grinned broadly, his annoyance at the spiky-haired student fading away as he reached into the pocket of his white button-up shirt.

He snatched out two odd-looking toys, his smile widening as he saw Naruto's confusion.

"What are those?" He asked warily.

"You'll find out soon enough," Sasuke reassured him. He selected the object that looked like a sort of ring, spinning it around on his finger.

Naruto eyed it with puzzlement, wondering what could be so special about a little circle.

"Before you do anything," the blonde said seductively, sinking to his knees and fingering Sasuke's loose skirt. "I want to suck you for a bit."

"No way in hell," the Uchiha objected firmly. "I'm wearing a _skirt_ for fuck's sake. I get to do all the work today." Naruto pouted, giving his partner huge, puppy-dog eyes in hope the serious student would fall for it. Of course, he had no such luck.

"Come on, I'll do a good job, I promise!" The older boy whined, discretely sliding his hands back up Sasuke's skirt. He found his target, and began to pump it slowly.

"Stop!" Sasuke protested, slapping away his hand. "I said _no_!"

"Pleaseee?" Naruto begged. "I never get to do this!" Sasuke thought this over, debating whether or not to let his uke have his way. It _was _true that the annoying brat never got to give Sasuke that pleasure, simply because the Uchiha was too proud to be lowered to moaning while his cock was engulfed by _someone else's _mouth. However, it excited Sasuke in several ways seeing Naruto shriek his name as he came down the raven's throat, but himself?

"I don't know," he patted the blonde's head affectionately. "Wasn't I in charge of the decisions?"

"I'll let you use the handcuffs and the blindfold when we get home!" Sasuke's doubt turned to eagerness; with those sexual tools, he could enjoy himself to limitless levels.

"Just this once, koi," Sasuke reluctantly agreed, propping himself up against the wall and lifting up his skirt to give Naruto a better view.

The whiskered student gaped at the sight before him; Sasuke's throbbing erection growing bigger by the second.

"Well?" The dark haired boy said hastily. "Get on with it!"

Naruto nodded, taking the organ in both his hands and putting his mouth to the tip. Sasuke gasped as his fellow student dipped his tongue into the slit, sucking up precum and licking his lips hungrily.

He went agonizingly slow, wanting to savor this moment. Squirming, Sasuke tried to buck his hips down, but Naruto held him to the wall, continuing to go at his own pace.

Licking the shaft from top to bottom, he pushed the length to the back of his throat and halted completely.

"Move, damn it!" Sasuke grunted, moving his hips to wriggle inside Naruto's mouth.

Said blonde breathed heavily on his lover's cock for a minute, closing his eyes and etching into his mind the salty taste.

He was snapped out of his luxurious trance as Sasuke thrust himself deep inside Naruto's mouth. The latter gagged as the weight was shoved down his throat.

"Don't be so hasty!" Naruto scolded, removing his mouth and wiping his lips on the back of his hand.

"A-are you finished?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "That was like, two seconds!"

"I knew you'd enjoy it," Naruto said cheekily, shrugging.

Sasuke shook his head, reminding himself that he was in control tonight; not his precious koi.

He reached for the neglected spherical toy, unclipping it and pushing Naruto down on the cold ground. He straddled the blonde, speedily ripping off his shirt and running his hands over his fine-toned chest.

Busying himself with locking lips with Naruto, Sasuke slipped off the blonde's pants and boxers. Naruto invaded Sasuke mouth, nipping on his bottom lip and battling with his tongue. Sasuke easily won that battle, searching the wet cavern.

The kitsune, much to his horror, figured out what the toy was, as Sasuke slipped it around his heated member.

"What the fuck!?" Naruto shrieked, the cold metal touching his hot flesh with discomfort.

"Such a foul mouth," the Uchiha tsked, tightening the clip.

"What is this!?" Naruto demanded.

"It's a cock ring," Sasuke explained in amusement. "It prevents your release."

"Sasuke!! That's--that's---that's cruel!"

"It's my decision," Sasuke pointed out, putting three fingers to Naruto's lips. He stared at them angrily before hesitatingly taking them into his mouth and coating them in a considerable amount of saliva.

Strangely, Sasuke grew even more aroused at the slick feeling of Naruto's spit varnishing his fingers.

"E-enough," he removed his digits and dragged them down to his love's tight entrance, slowly inserting one.

Naruto hissed at the sudden contact, his cock twitching through the restraint around it.

Sasuke added another finger, scissoring slowly upwards. He wasted no time in silly preparation, his erection already becoming painful with want.

But he suddenly remembered the other toy he had brought. Making sure Naruto didn't notice, he stretched his arm to grasp the long plastic object and turn it on.

It came to life in his hand, vibrating fiercely and sending chills through his spine.

"What are you doing?" Naruto panted. "I want you t-AHHH!!" He moaned as the vibrator was thrust harshly into him, the pulsating sensations shaking his entire body.

"Y-you sadistic little---nghh---bastard! This is torture!" Naruto screamed, Sasuke watching his little pet writhe as the toy did it's job.

_I won't be needing my dignity now, _Naruto thought furiously. _I might as well try to make this work. _

Avoiding Sasuke's concrete gaze, the blonde snaked his hand down to play with himself. He desperately fingered the cock ring, searching for a way to unclip it.

Sasuke watched, cross legged, the show before him.

"That's not going to work," he cooed.

"Fuck you!" Naruto spat, gripping his own member in rage. "Get rid of this damn thing!"

"I'm not done yet." Without warning, Sasuke slammed himself into Naruto, not bothering to take out the vibrator.

The force of both weights buried inside him overpowered the blonde with unimaginable pleasure. The slick texture of the toy rubbed his inner walls at the same time Sasuke struck his soft spot.

He began to shiver at the frantic ache in his cock, the pressure pumping through him like an untamable flame.

He moaned as Sasuke captured his lips in an intense kiss, unable to take it anymore.

"Sa-suke…!" He cried breathlessly. "I can't--I can't h-hold it!"

Sasuke smirked, slithering his hand between Naruto's legs and removing the cock ring.

The second he did, Naruto exploded. He arched his back in ecstasy, shrieking to the heavens as his seed splashed against his own chest, the force of his orgasm raising his back up off the ground. He shuddered violently for what seemed like an eternity, his cum dripping endlessly down the base of his still hard arousal.

Sasuke swallowed, the spectacle almost pushing him over the edge himself. The sticky white substance trickled down his neck, Naruto's climax was so powerful it had shot all over Sasuke's body.

He bit his lip and breathed deeply through his nose, gradually resuming his thrusts.

The vibrator danced wildly next to his member, and he grew so close, he had to bite down on Naruto's shoulder to keep from coming.

"Just--get it o-over with alr-ready," the kistune groaned.

He was getting annoyed with the Uchiha's shirt still intact, and he slid his hand down the soaked middle, buttons flying everywhere.

"Stop it," Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand away. "I want to last as long as possible for you."

Naruto turned his head away, sneering. His eyes were cried raw, his throat dry from screaming.

Sasuke erratically thrust into Naruto's abused body, taking away his toy and instead, massaging his koi's thighs with it.

Naruto became so stirred up, he gripped Sasuke's shoulders and pushed him down, now looking down on the dark-haired beauty. He lifted himself up, and impaled himself onto the Uchiha's cock.

Sasuke let him, granting him the dominance. After all, he was saving other things for tonight.

_Damn, this is harder than it looks, _Naruto closed one eye in concentration, his hands pressed into the ground at Sasuke's side. It was difficult keeping himself elevated like that, and he looking pleadingly at his lover for assistance.

He obliged willingly, giving Naruto a helpful boost up. He clutched the blonde's legs, an iron grip that gave Naruto all the necessary support he needed.

As a result, Naruto thrust down again, making Sasuke hit his prostate with unbelievable vigor.

Sasuke arched his back into a perfect "u," realizing with a groan that it was going to be uncomfortable releasing from that angle.

But it was too late to worry about that, as Sasuke came vehemently, wincing as his own seed spilled down from between Naruto's legs and covered his stomach.

Naruto stayed above him like that for another moment, his breaths coming out in ragged gasps as he slid up and stood.

Sasuke's skirt fluttered down to cover his drenched cock, his chest heaving with each movement.

"T-that was…interesting," Naruto puffed, bending down and laying down next to _his _Uchiha. He intertwined their fingers together, their heavy breathing echoing off the walls.

"Let's go home," Sasuke suggested, sitting up and gazing lustfully at those blue eyes clouded over with lingering tears. "I want to use those handcuffs and blindfold you promised me."

"Sasuke!" Naruto complained. "I feel like I could sleep for a week! Can't it wait for tomorrow?"

"No." And with that, Sasuke threw him his clothes and waiting about a second before he dragged the sore kitsune back to his apartment, already plotting the fun they'd have.


End file.
